It's so hard to say goodbye
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Cheyenne's life is going to pot. Her sister isn't talking to her anymore, she and Van are fighting and to make matters worse Elizabeth is in the hospital on life support. Will Cheyenne's life take a turn for the better or for worse? Will Elizabeth live
1. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters.

* * *

Kyra came home and slammed the door, Cheyenne following behind her.

"Kyra wait"

"No. After what you did I will never talk to you again. You're not my sister anymore"

Kyra ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Sounds like she's mad at you," Reba said setting some hot coco out on the table.

"Yeah," Cheyenne sighed.

"Want to tell me more"

"All I did was slap her"

"Okay," Reba said, "I think you'd better start from the beginning"

"Okay so you know that there's a tutoring program in Kyra's grade right"

Reba nodded.

"Well some of the collage students have been asked to assist the teachers. I was one of the students that was asked"

"That's wonderful," Reba said, "but it still doesn't explain why you hit your sister"

"Ms. Kovac left me in charge for ten minutes and a fight broke out. I had to do something"

"And again you're going to have to back up"

"Kyra was fighting with another girl"

"And you thought it was okay to hit your sister?"

"Mom it was getting out of control"

"Cheyenne, who started this fight anyway"

"The other girl"

Reba threw her oldest daughter a look.

"Mom you don't understand. Kyra was out of control. She was screaming at the-"

"Cheyenne what you did was inexcusable. How would you feel if someone hit Elizabeth?"

"Mad as all hell but-"

"No buts. You need to apologize to your sister"

"I tried. She won't listen"

"Well you're going to have to try harder"

"Mom you don't get it"

The phone rang.

"Hold on a minute Cheyenne"

Reba picked up the phone, listened for a minute and turned pale.

Why is Reba so upset after getting off the phone? Stay tuned and find out


	2. Can things get any worse

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't claim to

* * *

While Reba was on the phone Van came in. He slammed the door.

"Cheyenne get in here," he yelled at her.

"Coming," Cheyenne mumbled and walked out to see her husband with an angry look on his face.

"WHAT THE HE DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS IS THIS"

"What's what Van? I had a rough day and I don't need you making it more difficult"

"You put my jersey in the dryer"

"So?"

"So it shrunk"

"Big deal. It's not the end of the world"

"Cheyenne you are so clueless sometimes"

"Don't you ever say that again," Cheyenne yelled at him causing him to take a step back.

"I didn't mean clueless like clueless but you were stupid to do that"

Cheyenne slapped Van upside the head.

"And that's another thing too. You are always so violent"

"I am not violent," Cheyenne protested.

"I think Kyra would disagree"

"COME ON VAN LIKE I DON'T FEEL BAD ENOUGH ABOUT THAT"

"You're such a bitch," Van said angrily

Reba came out into the living room.

"Both of you stop this arguing. That was your father"

"Is everything okay?"

"No Cheyenne everything isn't okay. Honey, Elizabeth is in the hospital"

"WHAT! What happened?"  
"I don't know sweetheart. We need to get down to the hospital like now"

"I'll get Kyra," Van said, "I doubt she'll talk to Cheyenne at this point"

"Van do you have to be so immature right now"

"Oh so I'm immature am I"

"ENOUGH! Both of you. I'll get Kyra. Van you start up the car because you're closer to the keys" At that Reba went upstairs to get her daughter.


	3. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any characters in this chapter

* * *

The ride to the hospital was excruciating at best for Cheyenne. First it was excruciating for the obvious reason. Her daughter was in the hospital. She had no idea what was wrong with her or if she would even live. That alone is a mother's worst nightmare.

For Cheyenne however it was worse because both Van and Kyra were mad at her. They made it clear that they were mad at her.

"I DON'T NEED THIS CRAP RIGHT NOW," she yelled

"Yeah," Kyra retorted, "then maybe you shouldn't have been a JERK."

"You're the one being a jerk now," Cheyenne said exasperated, "my daughter is in the hospital. I would think-"

"Oh well there's your problem," Van said, "you tried to think. You're too dumb to do that"

"VAN STEVEN HART MONTGUMMERY," Reba yelled, "AND KYRA ELLONER HART—THAT'S ENOUGH. YES CHEYENNE MADE A MISTAKE BUT YOU ARE CARRYING THIS WAY TOO FAR. STOP BEING SO GOD-DAMN SELFISH AND START THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE BESIDES YOURSELF FOR ONCE"

"Thanks mom," Cheyenne whispered.

"Cheyenne it's going to be okay. We don't even know what's wrong"

"What's wrong is Cheyenne's an idiot"

"Kyra one more comment like that and you're grounded for 3 months," Reba warned.

Kyra huffed in her seat but didn't say another word.

"I'm sorry," Van said softly to Cheyenne, "I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I was just upset about the jersey shrinking. I shouldn't have taken it to that level"

"It's okay Van, and I'm sorry about what I did… I was stressed out and I didn't know what to do," Cheyenne said to Kyra.

"Whatever," Kyra mumbled

"Kyra your sister is apologizing to you"

"Well I'm not ready to accept it," Kyra said, "she hurt my feelings most of all"

"You know what young lady," Reba said, "you need to grow up. What Cheyenne did was wrong but she is going through a horrifying experience right now and your attitude isn't helping one bit."  
"Mom," Cheyenne said, "do you still love me"

"Of course I do," Reba answered, "I'm not happy about your behavior but I will always love you"

"I'm sorry mom"

"We'll talk about it later," Reba said gently, "right now we need to worry about Elizabeth"

Just at that point they pulled into the hospital entrance.

Lori-Ann met them at the entrance way.

"GOD Lori-Ann what happened?"

"She was having some stomach pains and she passed out," Lori-Ann answered with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know what's wrong with her yet?"

"That's the thing," Lori-Ann said, "the tests results haven't come back yet, but I suspect its liver failure. For now she's on Life Support"


	4. Begging

Cheyenne was in shock. Her daughter in liver failure? How did this happen.

"How did this happen," Kyra asked.

"It could have been any number of reasons," Lori-Anne said, "A genetic defect or it could be some kind of allergy"

"Why do you suspect liver failure," Cheyenne asked

"She's jaundice. That means she's yellow"

"Oh. So what will have to happen... if she does have liver failure. I mean what if she does what will be the next step"

"We'll start her on some treatments and get her on the list for a transplant," Lori-Anne said.

"Get her on the to of the list," Cheyenne begged.

"Cheyenne I can't do that. I want to be there are morals and ethics"

"What do you know about morals Reba asked, "You're the same gal that cheated on your pregnancy test"

Cheyenne laughed.

"How do you cheat on a pregnancy test," Kyra asked

"Your mom was just making a joke," Lori-Anne said

"Please," Cheyenne said, "I can't lose Elizabeth"


End file.
